


Hysterical Blindness

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Humor, Mild Sexual Humor, Poor Alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex comes down with a case of Hysterical Blindness after she walks in Kara in bed with Lillian Luthor. No, you read that right.





	Hysterical Blindness

Alex walked slowly through Kara's apartment towards her bedroom. Kara almost never slept late, so Alex was naturally worried, and had come over to see what could have happened.  
She opened the bedroom door slowly, and looked in on Kara lying in her bed sound asleep.  
She relaxed slightly, and then Kara shifted in her sleep, and pulled the covers off the person in bed next to her.  
Alex's jaw dropped in shock at the reveal of who Kara was lying next to. Then her eyes seemed to fail her, and she stumbled backwards in shock. 

Kara woke up as she heard Alex slam down and hit the ground. “Alex?” She yelped and rushed over to help. The woman in bed next to her yawned and woke up. “Wow, Kara, that was something else.” Then she spotted Alex.  
“Oh, dear.” 

Kara frowned. “Alex? Can you see me? What's wrong?”  
Alex blinked several times. “I've gone blind. I don't even know how, all I know is I saw Lillian Luthor in you bed, and suddenly my eyes died.” 

Lillian chuckled. “I'm not that old.”  
Kara smiled. “Alex, you'll be fine, I promise you. Just, don't tell anyone what you saw.”  
“Sure, that's easy. I mean, I don't know how I'll explain how I suddenly went blind, but I'll just say too much time spent when I was young looking at the sun.” Alex groaned.

“Your eyes will recover. I'm sure this is what they call Hysterical Blindness.” Kara spoke.  
Lillian nodded and proceeded to get dressed. “Kara, you can take care of your sister. As for me, well, it's off I go being evil and all that.” She chuckled and left.

Kara frowned. “Alex, please, I'll help you recover.”  
Alex groaned. “I just, you know, if you and Lena got together, I'd understand that! But Lillian?! Why Lillian?!” 

Kara spoke softly. “She's not bad at heart, and I pointed this out to her last night, when I found out she was back in town, but wasn't up to her old evil tricks. We got to talking, and I managed to get her to come with me back to my place. Then, we eventually agreed to have a night together.”  
Alex shivered. “Okay. I can live with this.”  
“It's not that weird. She's not that old.” Kara spoke.

“Not that old? Kara, I'm pretty sure she's over 50.” Alex groaned.  
“Even if she was, she doesn't look it, and you and I both can tell that.” Kara smiled, not that Alex could see it.

Alex blinked her eyes a few more times and her vision recovered a small amount. “Okay. I really can handle this. I just, I never thought Lillian would be into women.”  
“Me neither.” Kara spoke. “But she explained her history. She started Cadmus out of revenge when a group of aliens killed her former lover, Valerie, who was an alien.” 

Alex frowned. “Okay, I didn't expect that.”  
“Yeah, she's really not a bad person, at heart. I think I got through to her.” Kara smiled.

“I don't know if you are so talented you can turn evil people good by having sex with them.” Alex frowned.

“Alex! It's not like that.” Kara grumbled.  
“Look, obviously, you had sex with her, and it was your choice. I'm fine, it's going to take me awhile to get used to it though.” Alex groaned.  
“That's fine.” Kara spoke. “I didn't expect you to catch us, but I most certainly don't blame you for not accepting it right away.” 

“Yeah, it's pretty strange.” Alex grinned.  
“I don't know, catching you and Maggie doing that thing in the training room at the DEO was pretty strange.” Kara grinned.

“It's called anal fisting, Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Regardless, my ass hurt after seeing that, and that's saying something.” Kara smirked.

Alex laughed. “We're all sorts of messed up, aren't we?” 

“Yeah! We are. But not the bad kind of messed up.” Kara smiled.  
“We're not going to tell Lena about this, are we?” Alex spoke.  
“Oh, hell no. I don't want to traumatize Lena.” Kara groaned.

Alex grinned. “I know. When are you going to tell Lena how you feel about her though?”  
Kara frowned. “Soon. I just haven't worked up the courage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hit me for this one. :)  
> The idea is weird, I know, but Kara just keeps falling for people with the initials LL like her cousin, Kal-El. :P  
> And yes, that is how I headcannon Lillian's reasons for everything.  
> Hate and Anger lead to the dark side, after all. :)


End file.
